Shattered Trust
by rena4u
Summary: Serena had it going for her when she started college. She joined a sorority and made new friends… then she trusted the wrong guy. In the end he hurt her in the worst way possible. Will she be able to come back from the pain and hurt? Will she ever be that same cheerful and trusting girl ever again?
1. The Morning After

"La blah la"- Character speaking

(A/N: la blah la blah)- Author Notes

_La blah la blah-_ thoughts

P.O.V. - Point of View

Summary: Serena had it going for her when she started college. She joined a sorority and made new friends… then she trusted the wrong guy. In the end he hurt her in the worst way possible. Will she be able to come back from the pain and hurt? Will she ever be that same cheerful and trusting girl ever again?

STANDARD DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Sailor Moon characters. I only own the story and the characters I make up!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_OMG… please let last night be a dream… please!_

I opened my eyes and almost started to cry right then… _so last night __was__ real_…

I tried to turn on to my back but I felt lots of pain between my legs. It almost made me cry out.

_I need to get out of here!_ I thought… I carefully and slowly got on to my knees and crawled over the guy that lay next to me. (A/N: you might find out who he is later…)

I changed my clothes and grabbed my stuff and walked out of the dorm room.

I smiled at the janitor and kept walking. I walked down the stairs and out the dorm building. I got my cell out and texted Big Sis' (A/N: a.k.a Pledge Mom) saying 'I think I am pregnant. I need help…' she thought I was joking since I send her weird texts all the time. One time I told her I need blood because I am dying.

I went back to my sorority house and showered. I know I know… stupid idea but I had to get the feeling of him off of me. It disgusted me and made me feel dirty. I scrubbed my skin so much that I looked like a tomato when I got out of the shower.

I went to my 9am science class and acted all normal then I went to work.

After work everything came spiraling down…

* * *

Heyy... I know this is short. this is just the beginning.

I will **not** be putting any sorority's name in my story.

R&R if u want more!

~rena4u


	2. Thursday Night

"La blah la"- Character speaking

(A/N: la blah la blah)- Author Notes

_La blah la blah-_ thoughts

P.O.V. - Point of View

Summary: Serena had it going for her when she started college. She joined a sorority and made new friends… then she trusted the wrong guy. In the end he hurt her in the worst way possible. Will she be able to come back from the pain and hurt? Will she ever be that same cheerful and trusting girl ever again?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I only own Ashley and all the other characters I make up.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Recap**

I went back to my sorority house and showered. I know I know… stupid idea but I had to get the feeling of him off of me. It disgusted me and made me feel dirty. I scrubbed my skin so much that I looked like a tomato when I got out of the shower.

I went to my 9am science class and acted all normal then I went to work.

After work everything came spiraling down…

**End of Recap**

* * *

Serena P.O.V.

I work with kids, from ages 5-12 years old. I also work with a guy I had a crush on… he is a teacher now and has graduated already. I worked one semester with him. Well this happened while I was working with him. Wednesday night I told my pledge mom what happened on Tuesday night… Ashley is my pledge mom.

Amy, Lita, Rei and Mina are my best friends they are also in the same sorority.

So I told my pledge mom she was upset and started crying. I don't want to go into details but I was hurt really bad. Well I don't want to say it. It will just make it more real. I think you get the idea.

* * *

I know it's REALLY short. I am about to be late for work but I wanted to get something posted. I will be writing more later tonight after work! :)

R&R!

~Rena4u


	3. Thursday Night Crying

"La blah la"- Character speaking

(A/N: la blah la blah)- Author Notes

_La blah la blah-_ thoughts

P.O.V. - Point of View

Summary: Serena had it going for her when she started college. She joined a sorority and made new friends… then she trusted the wrong guy. In the end he hurt her in the worst way possible. Will she be able to come back from the pain and hurt? Will she ever be that same cheerful and trusting girl ever again?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon. I only own Ashley and any other characters I make up and the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Recap**

Serena P.O.V.

I work with kids, from ages 5-12 years old. I also work with a guy I had a crush on… he is a teacher now and has graduated already. I worked one semester with him. Well this happened while I was working with him. Wednesday night I told my pledge mom what happened on Tuesday night… Ashley is my pledge mom.

Amy, Lita, Rei and Mina are my best friends they are also in the same sorority.

So I told my pledge mom she was upset and started crying. I don't want to go into details but I was hurt really bad. Well I don't want to say it. It will just make it more real. I think you get the idea.

**End of Recap**

* * *

Ashley P.O.V.

Serena has seem really quiet… she texted me saying she thinks she is pregnant. It gave me a heart attack but I know her. She is probably joking again.

She is so adorable. My pledge daughter… I love her.

Normal P.O.V.

When Serena told Ashley and Rei

"Remember my friend Diamond?" Serena asked Ashley and Rei; she was also Ashley's best friend.

"Yes… what about him?" Rei asked.

"I don't trust him Little…" Ashley said.

"He hurt me…" Serena said.

"How? Are you okay? We can beat him up for you Serena!" Rei exclaimed.

Serena broke down crying. Ashley and Rei run to her and hug her. After she calmed down a little Ashley held her, rocking her back and forth; all three girls crying for what happened.

_I can't believe this happened… why me? What did I do to deserve this? This is entirely my fault. I am causing grief to everyone… _Serena thought.

_I hope she doesn't blame herself. That dirt bag hurt her. I will hurt him. My innocent little pledge daughter… _Ashley thought, as possible ways to slowly tortured Diamond raced through her head.

Rei had left and was consulting the Sacred Fire… to see what had happened that hurt her friend so horribly. She had never seen Serena break down like this and it was worrying her…

* * *

Here is a longer chapter! Keep the reviews coming people! As always feel free the PM me for questions and all...

R&R

~rena4u


	4. Dark Visions

"La blah la"- Character speaking

(A/N: la blah la blah)- Author Notes

_La blah la blah-_ thoughts

P.O.V. - Point of View

Summary: Serena had it going for her when she started college. She joined a sorority and made new friends… then she trusted the wrong guy. In the end he hurt her in the worst way possible. Will she be able to come back from the pain and hurt? Will she ever be that same cheerful and trusting girl ever again?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon. I only own Ashley and any other characters I make up and the story.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Recap**

_I can't believe this happened… why me? What did I do to deserve this? This is entirely my fault. I am causing grief to everyone… _Serena thought.

_I hope she doesn't blame herself. That dirt bag hurt her. I will hurt him. My innocent little pledge daughter… _Ashley thought, as possible ways to slowly tortured Diamond raced through her head.

Rei had left and was consulting the Sacred Fire… to see what had happened that hurt her friend so horribly. She had never seen Serena break down like this and it was worrying her…

**End of Recap**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

What Rei saw scared her... She was horrified. How could anyone be so disgusting?

She started to cry while still in her trance. Reading the Sacred Fire always calmed her down in the past. It helped her get all the days frustrations out. The Fire was like her best friend. It was always there after a fight with an evil monster, saving the world, a fight with her dad-when he remembered to call- or even after a tiring day of school.

This time what she saw made her sick.

* * *

**What Rei saw in the Fire:**

Serena was texting someone, Rei couldn't see who, and then went back to doing her homework. Rei was shocked, she never knew Serena _actually_ sat and did her homework.

She got another text and started to look frustrated. She was typing on her cell phone so hard Rei thought it would crack the touch screen. Serena threw her cell phone on to her bed and sat down again at her computer/laptop desk. On the bed her cell phone was vibrating and flashing a name. Someone was calling her. Rei looked at the screen and saw Diamonds name flash on the screen.

Serena turned to leave her room and saw her cell. She picked up and listened for a little bit. All Rei heard was Serena's side of the conversation that went a little something like this:

"Diamond no… I can't come over I have too much homework to do… no… I said no! … I don't care if your roommate won't be there tonight… didn't you two sign a contract saying no girls will sleepover? … mhmmm… okay and? … Fine I will for a little bit… yes, but you have to come here I am not walking across campus at 1am alone… yeah-yeah you owe me. Bye!"

Then Serena put her cell on charge and left to go do something downstairs. When she came back upstairs a few minutes later she had a glass of milk in her hands. She put the glass down and changed her clothes. She put another pair of clothes in her tote bag so she would have something nice to wear to class the next day. Afterwards, she packed her toothbrush and tooth paste and hair brush, a girls got to look good for class!

Soon her cell phone was vibrating again. It was Diamond… he was here. Rei wanted to yell no Serena don't know but she knew it was just a vision of the past. It was what the Fire was allowing her to see. That's all she could do, see and not touch or talk. She was invisible to the two friends.

At Diamonds dorm room she saw them sitting and talking on the futon. She noticed how naïve and carefree Serena looked. After looking around for some time Rei noticed how the bedside table and the coffee table blocked Serena's way from getting out of the room. _I don't think she notices but he has her blocked off from getting out of his dorm room! Wow he is sick!_ Rei thought.

She saw Diamond get up and turn the lights off and get back in the futon. He has Serena on the outside part at first. They were watching a movie and half way through Serena started to fall asleep. Diamond tried to get his hands up her shirt and down her pants but she stopped him. When she was deep asleep, enough so that she wouldn't be aware that he had his hands up her shirt he got up and put his laptop away. Then he put his hands up her shirt and under her bra. He slowly moved them up and around her neck. She whimpered and moved away a little and he let her. He didn't want her waking up.

Rei stood there yelling for Serena to wake up but nothing happened. She was invisible. _Oh my gosh! Serena wake up! He is touching you! Come one girl!_

* * *

Hey guys... the story is going to get darker from here...

I will be making it lighter soon. Just got to lay out a few more darker chapters.

Any questions feel free to PM me. :)

R&R

~Rena4u


End file.
